deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
Kalysta Jordan-Potter
Kalysta Cate Jordan-Potter (b. 17 February) is a self-proclaimed half-blood witch of the Jordan and Potter families, the adoptive daughter of Jamie Jordan and Elliot Potter. She is also the elder adoptive sister of Leo and Maggie. As an infant, her mother abandoned her in an alleyway in London, condemning her as satanic after witnessing her frenetic displays of underage magic. She was later adopted and went the rest of her life without any knowledge of her biological parentage. As the eldest of her generation, she and her aunt were often tasked with making a number of social appearances in order to make amendments to their besmirched family name. Upon attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Kalysta was Sorted into Slytherin House on account of her craftiness and sharp tongue. The decision followed a pause of just over five minutes while the Sorting Hat considered her for Gryffindor, making her a Hatstall. Initially, Kalysta became best friends with Juno Truelove and several others, but was ostracised by the group after a falling-out in their fourth year; she soon found friendship with Frey Findlay and Claudia Cabdi thereafter. Kalysta aspired to follow in her father's curative footsteps and become a Healer, cultivating her natural propensity for medical magic. She was also creatively inclined, being a member of the Art Club, as well as a former Beater on the Slytherin Quidditch team and a member of Duelling Club and the all-female W.I.T.C.H. Throughout her school years, Kalysta was best known for her guile, promiscuity and stoic exterior, struggling greatly with the reputation that two families of great renown bestowed upon her. However, she could occasionally be seen as a protective guide towards others, committing selfless acts in order to better the lives of her family and friends. Her journey throughout adolescence was marked partly by her reputation as a social pariah from fellow students, her ambition of becoming a Healer, a teenage pregnancy, and the abundance of insecurities that came as a result of an early abandonment and consequently influenced her magic. Following Hogwarts, Kalysta cast aside a promising medical career in favour of returning to her childhood pastime and becoming an artist. She was briefly married to Wayne Etchemendy, with whom she shared a volatile relationship that promptly ended in annulment. She later remarried Abrax Spector and had one son, Frey. Kalysta would then go on to found the Spero Gallery, dedicated to exhibiting outsider art exclusively from the wizarding community. By her adult years, she had become an acclaimed figure within the art community, with her own work garnering credit for their surrealist depiction of the human form. She would also gain a grand number of nieces and nephews through her siblings, all of whom were raised alongside her own son. Biography Family lineage |189x189px]] A foundling abandoned after a mere four months, Kalysta's past and early infancy before her sudden discovery have remained fairly elusive. The note left at the scene of abandonment gave away only a few facts, such as her Greek heritage, an inability to control underage magic (allegedly making her "DANGEROUS, SATANIC, UNNATURAL") ''and her mother's refusal to keep her any longer out of her own religious convictions; it is unknown if there was a father present. Kalysta's blood status often served as a source of speculation, with a majority of people describing her as Muggle-born due to her mother's alleged horror at the sight of magic. However, it is equally likely that Kalysta could be a half-blood should her father have been a wizard, though there is no possible way of confirming this suspicion. Nonetheless, Kalysta was a member of the Jordan and Potter families through adoption, and for such reasons identified as a half-blood, much like the many family members that she surrounded herself by. In the words of Ryan Pembroke, she went from a ''"quite literal nobody" to being adopted into "two of the wizarding world's most notorious families". The Potters descended from Linfred of Stinchcombe, an eccentric wizard that managed to lay down the foundations of an inexhaustible family fortune. Throughout history, the Potter family were recognised for producing a vast number of successful businessmen, powerful wizards, and specialists in law enforcement. Undoubtedly, their member of greatest renown was Harry James Potter, the Boy Who Lived and one of the famous wizards of modern times. His monumental conservation of the wizarding world earned the family reverence and soldier-like status, whilst the birth of Lily Potter II marked the arrival of more prominent female witches within the family. Unsurprisingly, the Potters remained at the forefront of the public eye over the years, continually making headlines and having their lives documented across tabloids. The Fifth Generation soon came to embrace a more reserved stance in the eyes of the media, having witnessed the difficulties of a life lived under public scrutiny, although their successors welcomed the rise of more socialite and high-society roles within the family. In contrast, the Jordan family often received reproach from society for their bigoted belief in the notion of pure-blood supremacy and their illicit practices. History showcased that it was not uncommon for members to intermarry with cousins, leading to generations of violent and unstable characters. After Xanthas Jordan's imprisonment and death within Azkaban, his children became the only known living members to date aside from Varvara. Since then, the Jordans avidly attempted to reshape their image in the eyes of society, taking up philanthropic duties and renouncing the same views they might have once helped promote. People were stunned to see the family commit an act of such benevolence by adopting an abandoned child, and for many, Kalysta was a symbol of their attempted reformation and the Jordan-Potters uniting officially. In response to questioning he faced post-imprisonment, Xanthas stated that he did not consider his adoptive grandchildren, nor anyone that lacked blood relation, to be his family. With both families having pure-blood origins, Kalysta was related to various other wizarding families, such as: the Gaunts, the Blacks, Malfoys, Weasleys, Longbottoms, Leanders, Thorns, Cauldwells, Sevchenkos, Cabrals and more. Through her father Jamie, she also gained two uncles (Greg and Archie) and one aunt (Amy), who in turn left her with three much younger cousins: Baptiste, Vasco, and Daphne. Kalysta was the adoptive granddaughter of Philip Potter and Urya Quint, as well as the late Xanthas Jordan and Daphne Sevchenko. Through Elliot, she was the great-granddaughter of late Auror Nicodemus Potter, the paternal great-great-niece of Wizengamot member Ronan Potter, and a great-great-grandniece of Lily Luna and James Sirius Potter. One of her great-great-grandfathers was Albus Potter, making Kalysta the adoptive great-great-great-granddaughter of the renowned Harry and Ginny Potter. Early life Hogwarts years First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Life after Hogwarts Later life Physical description Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills Possessions * Hazel wand: Kalysta's wand was manufactured by Orland Ollivander and purchased from his shop in Diagon Alley prior to beginning her magical education. The wand varied between deep shades of red and black and was 12¾" long, made of hazel wood with a unicorn tail hair core. She is the only other member of the Potter family aside from Lattice to possess a wand made of hazel, a sensitive wood that tends to reflect its owner's emotional state. Relationships Family Parents Leo Jordan-Potter Maggie Jordan-Potter Abrax Spector Son Jordan family Potter family Urya Quint Claudia Cabdi Atria Hilliard Albus Cauldwell Musidora Cauldwell Delilah Peltier-Thorn Roman Peltier-Thorn Wednesday Peltier-Thorn Wayne Etchemendy Frey Findlay Adrian Findlay Juno Truelove Ryan Pembroke Etymology Kalysta is a name deriving from the Greek Kallistō, a name meaning "she that is most beautiful," which is derived from kallos (beauty, beautiful). The name is borne in Roman mythology by a nymph, a daughter of the Arcadian king Lycaon, and mother of Arcas. Cate is a Greek feminine given name, and a variant of the name Kate. The name also comes from Latin, French, English, and Welsh origins. The name was chosen by Healers at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries,' '''and it means either ''"pure" or "blessed". It could also be used as a short variant of the name Catherine. The name Catherine is popular in Christian countries, as it was the name of one of the first Christian saints, Catherine of Alexandria. Its variants are also widely used around the world. Jordan is a unisex name derivative from the Hebrew word "yarden", meaning to descend or "to go down." This name is also taken from the river Jordan in the Middle East. At the time of the Crusades it was common practice for crusaders and pilgrims to bring back flasks of water from the river in which John the Baptist had baptized people, including Christ himself, and to use it in the christening of their own children. As a result Jordan became quite a common personal name. Potter is a very common surname of English origin. It traditionally refers to the occupation of making pottery. Beatrix Potter was a well-known English children's author. Potter's Field is the name for a burial ground for the unknown or unclaimed dead, particularly soldiers and orphans; the Potter family had many members that fit that description. The Potter Box is a model for making ethical decisions developed at Harvard University. Quotes }} Notes * Kalysta's theme song was She Wants to Know by Half Moon Run. * Kalysta's specialised soundtrack, titled horns, can be found on 8tracks. Trivia Gallery Kalysta 01.png Kalysta 8.jpg Kalysta 12.jpg Kalysta_07.gif Kalysta_06.jpg Kalysta_14.jpg giphy.gif 1df5d660-f6a3-42db-9eca-cab3982bb4b6.jpg Marie_28.gif Kalysta_25.jpg Kalysta 11.jpg Kalysta_35.jpg Kalysta_18.gif Cult39.jpg Marie_29.jpg Marie_30.jpg Kalysta_19.png Kalysta_17.png Kalysta_32.gif Kalysta_21.jpg Kalysta 2.jpg Marie_27.jpg Kalysta 3.jpg Kalysta_34.gif Kalysta_26.jpg Kalysta_15.jpg Kalysta_23.jpg Kalysta_16.jpg